Timeless
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: The Avatar tells Ben and Rook of a great evil threatening the safety of all of existence. So the two track down the threat and vow to destroy it. But it isn't that simple. The 'threat' is none other than Eva Wei, winner of the Great Race of Oban.
1. Chapter 1

Ben yawned as he exited the elevator. He placed the straw of his smoothie in his mouth and slurped it up as he walked over to Rook.

"Morning," Ben said in greeting.

"Good morning." Rook returned the greeting. "Magister Tennyson wishes to speak with us about our next patrol."

"What about it?" Ben sipped on his smoothie. "We walk around Undertown and arrest any bad guys. It's the same every day."

"I do agree that our patrols have been quite repetitive lately. But that is not always a bad thing. Perhaps Magister Tennyson wishes to reassign us." Rook looked down at his partner as they walked.

"Maybe," Ben said, shrugging his shoulders. He held out his smoothie. "Want some? It's spinach and carrot."

"No thank you." Ben shrugged and brought the straw between his teeth, chewing on it.

"Ever get the feeling that something big is gonna happen?" Ben asked.

"Are you feeling that now?" Rook looked at his partner in confusion.

"Kinda, like you said, it's been repetitive. Normally when things get boring like this, something big always happens." The door in front of them slid open and they saw Max with a short alien. He had long white eyebrows and a beard. His face seemed a bit squished. He was wearing a brown robe and was holding a staff that seemed to act more like a walking stick. "I hope this isn't our big thing." He tossed his smoothie in the garbage and he and Rook approached the two. "Hey grandpa."

"Good morning you two," Max said. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

"I am Satis, faithful servant of the Avatar." The alien introduced himself, bowing his head.

"The Avatar?" Shock was evident in Rook's voice.

"I'm gonna guess it has nothing to do with the elements or blue creatures," Ben said with a smirk.

"Ben," Max said in a warning tone.

"What? It had to be said."

"The Avatar is the greatest being in the universe. He has many powers, including destroying and creating planets. The Avatar can do anything," Rook said.

"Well, mostly anything," Satis corrected. "But that's not why I'm here. I am here because I need your help."

"With what?" Ben asked.

"The fate of all life is in danger," Satis said. "Not just human life, alien too!"

"What is wrong?" Rook asked. Satis tapped the ground with his staff. A pool of darkness covered the room. The plumbers looked around as they saw a destroyed city.

"Soon there where be a cataclysmic event that enslaves all life," Satis said.

"Yeah, we got that part." Ben grunted in pain as he was hit with Satis's staff. Rook covered his mouth to hide his snickers.

"Pay attention!" The alien shifted the view around them. They were in space, looking at all the planets. There were ships heading towards one planet in particular. Before they could get close a red symbol appeared in the sky, and shot them all, destroying the ships and leaving nothing left. The scenery changed again. The symbol they saw floated over a planet and shot it, destroying it.

"What is that symbol?" Rook asked.

"It is the symbol of the Avatar, more precisely it belonged to the previous Avatar," Satis answered.

"Okay, so we find the previous Avatar and beat him, no big deal," Ben said. He held up his wrist and smiled at the omnitrix.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Satis said.

"Why not?" Rook asked.

"He is currently locked up and being watched by the Avatar. You do not need to worry about him." Satis tapped the ground and the black space receded, returning everything to normal. "And as far as I can tell, he is not the cause of this."

"Okay, then who is?" Ben asked.

"A young girl named Molly." Satis tapped the floor again and a holographic image of a girl appeared. She seemed to be the same age as Ben. She had short black hair with a splash of red over it. There was a star tattoo on her right cheek, with a stripe on the other. Her right ear was pierced three times. She wore a red crop top and ripped jeans. She had a jacket wrapped around her waist. The most striking feature about her was the metal wristband on her right wrist. Red marks and burnt skin stretched out from under it.

"She looks kinda cool, and harmless," Ben said. "Are you sure she'll do all that?"

"Yes, she is the ultimate creation. As far as I can tell Molly was never supposed to exist, but he manipulated time to ensure that she would. She is his puppet and pawn," Satis said.

"And 'he' is the previous Avatar?" Rook asked. Satis nodded in confirmation.

"You must do something about Molly before she does exactly what he wants."

"Alright, where do we find her?" Ben asked.

"In the year 2083," Satis said.

"What, when exactly does this event happen?" Ben asked. "If she isn't even alive yet, assuming she's not a time traveler or something, how are we supposed to stop this?"

"Simple, I will take you to her!" Satis exclaimed with a smile.

"But, if you could go to her yourself, why do you need us?" Rook asked.

"She is his creation, and has been marked as such, my magic doesn't affect her," Satis said with a frown. "And I am too closely connected to the Avatar, he cannot send me to a time where there is another Avatar. In Molly's time my master has passed, and a new Avatar has taken his place. Avatar's cannot travel in time to the reign of another. It's the rules."

"I see, it makes sense," Rook said.

"That doesn't answer the question of when this thing even happens!" Ben shouted.

"She'll manipulate the fabric of time, just like her creator. Is that good enough for you?" Satis squinted at him, a smile on his face. Even though his voice sounded angry, the smile showed that he wasn't all that mad. In fact, he sounded like he was playing a game.

"Yeah okay that answers my question." He grunted as Satis hit him again with his staff.

"Now, are you ready to go?"

"Wait, we're going now?" Ben asked, looking at the tiny alien.

"How are they going to get back?" Max asked. Satis smiled and tapped Ben's watch.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Ben looked at the omnitrix and noticed there was a new setting. There was an image of an hourglass with a rewind symbol over it.

"It's a one time trip. Press that and you'll return back here, but be careful." Satis warned him. Ben looked up from his watch only to find him gone.

"Where did he go?" Ben looked around, not finding the small guy anywhere. He was shocked to find that he and Rook were outside. "Okay, where did we go?"

"It seems Satis has transported us through time." Rook gestured to the nearby street, where there were hover cars.

"Okay, that's cool." Ben smiled. "Well, since we're here we might as well hunt down this Molly girl." He walked down the sidewalk. Rook followed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Over there." Rook pointed to a group of girls. Ben squinted his eyes and spotted Molly.

"She's not alone. We have to wait." They watched Molly split away from the girls.

"No rocket seat?" One of the girls shouted.

"No way, the rain totally damaged it! I have to fix it!" Molly told them.

"Alright! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!" Molly said, waving goodbye to them. She started walking down the street. Ben and Rook followed her from a distance.

* * *

Ben hung his head, groaning in boredom. "How long have we been watching her?" They were sitting on a hill. The hill overlooked a building with the name 'Wei Racing' on it. Next to the building was a large race track.

"Approximately two hours," Rook answered. He was holding a pair of binoculars and was watching Molly.

"She still working on the rocket seat thing?" Ben asked.

"No, now she has moved on to a bigger machine," Rook said. Ben picked up his binoculars and looked into the garage. Molly was indeed working on a much larger machine.

"Dude, that thing is bigger than your truck." Ben whistled.

"I am well aware," Rook said.

"Pretty bulky though, wonder how it races." Ben's stomach growled and he groaned, dropping the binoculars.

"Perhaps it is a machine just for show." Rook suggested.

"Come on, why can't the others just leave so we can get this over with? I'm hungry," Ben said, rubbing his stomach.

"And what would you do?" The two gasped and turned around. They saw a boy with red skin and long elf ears. He wore a tight white shirt and brown cargo pants. He had a jacket wrapped around his waist. His red hair was in a single ponytail, with bangs framing his face. He had a swirled headpiece on his forehead. He held a bow and arrow, the arrow pointed at them.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"You do not need to know that." The alien said. He narrowed his eyes and pointed the arrow at Ben. "If I am not mistaken you are after Molly. You have made a grave mistake."

"You are Nourasian, correct?" Rook asked.

"Yes, but I hardly see what my race has to do with anything."

"Dude chill, I'm sure if we just sit down and talk we can work things out," Ben said, holding his hands up.

"I don't see what we have to discuss. You are planning to harm Molly. That is something I cannot allow!"

"Ben, there is something very wrong with this situation," Rook said.

"You think!?" Ben shouted, glaring at his partner.

"No, I mean, Nourasians are peaceful creatures, well known for their hospitality. A Nourasian would not protect someone 'evil' willingly," Rook explained.

"You're knowledge of Nourasians is impressive." The Nourasian narrowed his eyes **"Um sekai nourama serra ubarar!"** The tip of the arrow glowed blue. He released the arrow, sending it straight for Ben. He jumped out of the way. The arrow hit the ground, causing an explosion of light and a dust cloud to appear.

"Ben!" Rook called.

"I'm fine." Ben coughed and waved away the dust. "Where'd he go?" He gasped as he felt something collide with his back. Ben flew forward, landing on his chest. Rook aimed his gun, shooting at the Nourasian. The elf-like alien dodged each bullet gracefully. He ran at Rook and shoved the edge of his palm against his chin. Rook flew back, landing next to Ben.

"I will only ask this once more, what do you want with Molly?" He pulled out another arrow and quickly aimed it.

"Alright fine, if that's how you want to play." Ben held up his wrist and flipped through the omnitrix.

"Ben that would be unwise," Rook said, grabbing his wrist.

"Aikka!" Someone shouted, running up the hill.

"Molly!" the Nourasian, Aikka gasped. Molly slowed her place and looked at the scene in confusion.

"What is going on here? I can't prepare for my race with all these explosions going off! Not to mention my dad is going to rip his hair out if he gets anymore stressed," Molly said angrily. She crossed her arms and glared at Aikka.

"My apologies," Aikka bowed his head, lowering his weapon.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Ben laughed clutching his sides.

"And just who the hell are you?" Molly asked, turning her glare onto the two.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is Rook, we're Plumbers and we're here to-"

"Plumbers?" Molly gasped.

"Yes we are actually here for-!"

"Monster!" Molly shouted. She held up her right wrist. There was a metal band around it. It opened up and had a mini gun. The gun shot the two plumbers. Ben slammed his hand down on the omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. He stepped in front of Rook, shielding him from the laser bullets. Once the bullets stopped Cannonbolt turned around, fully intending to attack them. But they were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" Rook asked.

* * *

Molly was holding onto Aikka's wrist tightly as they ran.

"Where are we going, Eva?" Aikka asked, keeping pace with her.

"Away from them!" Eva shouted. She turned before they could run into traffic. "Plumbers are bad news for you!"

"Why?" Aikka asked.

"Because they hunt down and catch evil aliens! They must think that you're still allied with the Crogs!" Eva said. She turned down an alley, pulling Aikka with her. "We gotta get you somewhere safe!" Aikka's eyes widened. He twisted his hand and grabbed Eva's wrist. He came to a halt, forcing Eva to stop as well. "What's wrong?" Eva asked, panting.

"They are not after me," Aikka said to her.

"Of course they are! They attacked you!" Eva shouted.

"No, they were planning on attacking you," Aikka said.

"What?" Eva gasped. "Why would they be after me? I'm just some ordinary human! My only outstanding feature is that I won the Great Race!"

"Perhaps that is why," Aikka suggested. "Maybe the president told them about Jordan. You're the only person that knows where he is."

"But why would they want Jordan?" Eva asked.

"I do not know. But the priority has changed, you're the one that has to be protected," Aikka said.

"Again? Are you serious?" Eva groaned and slumped her shoulders. "Man, why can't I just have one normal day?"

"It seems that you just attract trouble." Aikka chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Eva took off her jacket and pulled it on. She pulled up her hoodie. The jacket was light pink and the top had little ears. "Let's just go." Aikka undid his jacket and put it on. The front of it was brown, while the back and sleeves were red.

"Eva." Aikka called, while pulling up his hood.

"Yeah Aikka?" Eva slowed down so he could catch up to her as they exited the alley.

"What does 'whipped' mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe they got away," Ben groaned.

"They would not have if you had attacked them instead of protecting me," Rook said.

"Are we seriously going to start this?" Ben hung his head back and looked up at the clouds.

"Ben-dude, my proto-tech armor can protect me, you did not need to take the hits." Rook told him.

"Yeah, I know. It just slipped my mind." Ben sighed. "Hey look!" He ran over to the TV store. The display TVs showed the race company they were at earlier.

"It is Molly's place of work," Rook said.

"_There is only one week left until the start of the Wei racing tournament. Rumor has it that Don Wei's daughter, Eva Wei, is entering the race."_ An image of a familiar girl appeared on the screen.

"That is Molly." Rook realized.

"Why would Satis lie about her name?" Ben asked.

"Perhaps he did not," Rook said. "Maybe 'Molly' is an alias. The Nourasian, Aikka, called her Molly as well."

"But you would think that Satis would know her real name at least," Ben said.

"Perhaps his information is incorrect." Rook suggested. "He said that Molly, or rather Eva, was never supposed to exist. Maybe his information is 'corrupted'. Eva could be very much like a virus."

"I guess it makes sense," Ben nodded. "But then does that mean that his information about Eva is wrong also?"

"We need to find her and talk to her," Rook said.

"Good luck, you saw her elf protector. How are we supposed to get close to her?" Ben asked, leaning against the display window.

"I do not know." Rook sighed. "But then Aikka's presence bothers me as well."

"What's wrong with him?" Ben asked.

"As I said before, Nourasians are peaceful creatures, well known for their hospitality. They are also one of Revonnah's greatest allies. I do not find it strange that he could make a relation with a human. What I am surprised with is that he attacked us without letting us explain what was happening. They are not the type to attack first," Rook said.

"We were planning on hurting his friend. It's a normal reaction." Ben shrugged. "I mean, if someone was trying to hurt, or worse, kill you, I would get pretty mad too." He looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you," Rook said with a smile. "I would feel the same if you were in Eva's place."

"Good! I mean, we're friends, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Ben pushed himself off the window and started walking. Rook easily fell in step with him.

"There is something else as well," Rook said. "I did not notice it at first, but his headband is actually a crown. He is most likely the prince of Nourasia,"

"Damn, the girl's got a prince for her protector? We're totally fucked now." Ben groaned and rubbed his head.

"The state of our current situation has descended, I agree." Rook nodded. "We must find them and talk to them before it is too late."

"Agreed." Ben's grumbling stomach made them stop. "Can we get food first?"

* * *

Eva and Aikka sighed as they sat in a booth.

"What exactly makes this place so safe?" Aikka asked.

"Crowded diner, lots of cover. They wouldn't pick a fight and endanger the lives of innocent people." Eva shrugged.

"It did not stop Groor. And even the thought of the Ultimate Prize would sometimes sway Kross," Aikka said.

"Okay, they can't pick a fight and endanger the lives of innocent people," Eva corrected. "The Plumbers are on thin ice because they weren't much help during the Crog invasion. The Earth Coalition doesn't trust them. And the people of Earth trust them even less."

"I see," Aikka nodded. "Can we remove the hoods now?" The bell above the door rang and Eva froze. "I'm going to take that as a 'no'." He frowned and glanced over his shoulder to see Ben and Rook. He turned forward to face Eva and sighed. "Do you think they saw us?"

"I don't think so," Eva said. She picked up a fry and ate it.

"We need to leave," Aikka said. They both froze as Eva's phone went off. She fished it out of her pocket, her face paling when she saw who was calling. She gulped and picked up the phone.

"Hey dad." Eva laughed nervously.

"Eva…WHERE ARE YOU!?" The diner became silent as they heard Don Wei yelling over the phone.

"It is them!" Rook gasped, pointing at Eva and Aikka.

"Sorry dad, gotta go!" Eva and Aikka jumped out of the booth and ran out of the diner, with Rook and Ben in pursuit. "I am so grounded for that!"

"Eva, not now!" Aikka grabbed her wrist and sped off.

* * *

"They are getting away!" Rook said.

"Right! Leave it to me!" Ben held up his omnitrix and flipped through the aliens. "Come on, just give me something good!" He slammed his hand down and was enveloped by a green light. "Stinkfly? This can work!" Stinkfly took off, flying after the two. He shot goo at them but Aikka managed to dodge them, pulling Eva along.

"Monster!" Eva shouted, pointing her wrist band at them. The gun came out and started shooting at Ben.

"Please stop! We only wish to talk to Eva!" Rook shouted. He flipped out of the way of a bullet. Aikka pulled out his bow, loading an arrow.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Aikka shouted, releasing it. Rook shot the arrow before it could hit him.

"We'll never lead you to Jordan so you can just forget it!" Eva shouted.

"Who the heck is Jordan?" Ben shouted, shooting goo at them. A giant beetle screeched and collided with Stinkfly.

"Good job G'dar!" Aikka cheered. G'dar cooed and hovered close to the ground. Aikka jumped onto him and pulled Eva up. G'dar screeched and took off.

"They are getting away again," Rook said. The omnitrix timed out and Ben groaned, rubbing his head.

"Come on Omitrix, give me a flyer. I need someone who can fly." Ben scrolled through the omnitrix before slamming his hand down on it.

* * *

"Aikka! They're following us!" Eva shouted, looking behind them. Aikka looked behind her and gasped. Ben had transformed into Terraspin and Rook was on him.

"That is a Geochelone Aerio!"

"And that would be?"

"In Earth terms, it's an aerial turtle! In order to weaken it we must plug the holes on its shell," Aikka said.

"Monster, do you have anything sticky?" Eva asked her bracelet. "Something that could plug a hole?"

"No, I don't." The bracelet responded.

"Please, halt! We just need to talk to you!" Rook shouted.

"As I said before, there is nothing to talk about." Aikka quickly released an arrow. Rook pushed down on Terraspin, dodging the projectile.

"If this is about 'Jordan' I can say that I honestly do not know who he is! We do not wish to hurt him, nor do we wish to hurt you!" Rook shouted.

"Liar! The Plumbers would do anything to get their hands on him." Eva growled and aimed her wrist gun. "Monster!" Terraspin dodged the bullets. He flew over G'dar just as the omnitrix timed out. Ben let out a shout as he and rook fell down. He quickly grabbed G'dar's leg so he wouldn't fall. Rook grabbed onto Ben's waist, keeping his grip tight. G'dar let out a screech of pain.

"G'dar!" Aikka gasped. He growled and glared at the Plumbers. "Let go of him!"

"Sorry, but I don't really feel like falling to my death!" Ben shouted.

"Monster," Eva said, aiming her wrist gun.

"Will you _please _stop calling us that! We're not monsters!" Ben shouted in anger.

"Not talking to you," Eva said. The gun went off and hit the omnitrix. The four gasped as electricity surrounded it. G'dar screeched as the electricity surrounded himself and spread to those on him. They were all surrounded by a green light and soon felt themselves falling through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

The teens let out a shout as they fell through the sky. Eva gripped Aikka as he pulled on G'dar's saddle. "Wake up G'dar! Wake up!" He shouted, trying to wake up his beetle.

"Ben! Now would be a good time to transform!" Rook shouted.

"I'm trying! The stupid thing is timed out!" Ben shouted back. Eva grabbed Ben's wrist and hoisted him onto G'dar. Rook followed shortly.

"Hold on!" Aikka shouted. He gave a sharp tug on the saddle. G'dar shrieked and opened his wings, halting their descent. The four breathed a sigh of relief. Ben and Rook gasped as Eva pointed her wrist at them.

"Alright, start talking! If you're not after Jordan then why do you want me?" Eva asked.

"We were kinda told you would enslave all life," Ben said. "Although right now I'm beginning to doubt the accuracy of the info we were given."

"Eva would never enslave anyone," Aikka said. "She wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Are you kidding!" Ben shouted.

"She is pointing a gun at us." Rook pointed out.

"Hey, self defense, the rules are different," Eva said. "Now start talking! Who told you this?"

"A guy called Satis, said he's the servant of the Avatar," Ben said.

"You're lying," Eva said.

"Why do you think we're lying?" Ben shouted.

"Because Satis is dead!" Eva said.

"Um, there is something else," Rook said.

"And what would that be?" Eva asked, pointing Monster at him.

"We are actually from several years in the past, where Satis is alive," Rook said.

"Okay, now I don't think you're lying," Eva said.

"Wait, you seriously believe that we're from the past?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Should we not?" Aikka asked.

"No, you should, but we haven't exactly earned your trust," Ben said. To prove his point he looked pointedly at Eva's wrist gun.

"Alright Monster, that's enough," Eva said.

"If you say so." The wrist band replied. The gun went back inside and Eva lowered her arm.

"As for why we trust you, we trust Satis, and the Avatar can do anything," Aikka said.

"Almost anything." Eva corrected. "So what did he have to say?"

"Can I first ask how you know Satis?" Rook asked.

"We raced in the Great Race of Oban last year," Aikka said in answer.

"You were in the Great Race?" Rook gasped.

"Yeah, I even won the thing," Eva said.

"You won?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it was not easy. Especially when I had this guy shooting at me in every race." Eva smirked and pointed at Aikka.

"I was only playing the game," Aikka said with a smile.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what this race is?" Ben huffed.

"The Great Race of Oban is a race held every 10,000 years. The winner will get the Ultimate Prize. Any wish, any dream," Rook said.

"Seriously? And the Avatar doesn't think this is dangerous?" Ben asked.

"It can be, when the wrong person wins," Aikka said. "But those are the rules." G'dar landed on the ground, letting out a screech.

"Alright, so it's your turn, why does Satis think I'm so bad?" Ben and Rook slid off of G'dar. Aikka jumped down and helped Eva off.

"He said you were marked by the previous Avatar. Sometime soon you'll go crazy or something and enslave all life, not to mention destroy it. And he said that you would manipulate time and affect the past as well," Ben said. Aikka and Eva stared at them in shock.

"You have nothing to worry about," Aikka told them. "Canaletto is destroyed. He is gone."

"Damnit." Eva groaned and walked away, rubbing her forehead. "Can't you just leave me alone for once!" She screamed. "Shì bùshì zúyǐ ràng nǐ cóng wǒ zhèlǐ ná zǒuliǎo wǒ de mǔqīn? Nín suǒ zuò Jordan líkāi? Nǐ shòushāng de Rick! Wèishéme nǐ jiù bùnéng liú xià wǒ yīgè rén? Wǒ bùshì nǐ de qízǐ!" Eva screamed and punched a tree.

"Eva!" Aikka shouted. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Please, calm down!"

"What is she saying?" Rook asked.

"I don't know," Aikka said. "Whenever she gets really mad she starts speaking another language."

"Sounds like Chinese to me," Ben said.

"Fàng kāi wǒ!" Eva screeched, punching Aikka's arm.

"Eva, calm down!" Aikka shouted. Eva let out an ear piercing scream before slumping forward.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? He's dead. This was supposed to stop." Eva panted. "Let me go."Aikka released her and Eva fell to the ground. She sat there quietly for a moment. Aikka stepped away from her to give her some time.

"What is wrong?" Rook asked.

"Canaletto killed her mother, ruined her trainer's career, and if it wasn't for Canaletto, Jordan would probably still be here," Aikka said. "He was killed at the end of the race last year. But now he's still in control of her? She just needs a moment."

"No problem," Ben said with a shrug. He held up his omnitrix.

"Was your watch damaged?" Aikka asked.

"Not from what I can tell. The thing seems fine to me, but who knows. As long as I can still transform properly I'm fine," Ben said. "Everyone seems to be there."

"What is that?" Aikka asked, staring at the watch with curiosity.

"It's the omnitrix. It stores alien DNA and allows me to transform into them. I use them to fight crime. I'm a superhero." Ben smirked proudly.

"That is very interesting."

"Okay." Eva stood up and wiped off her pants. "I'm good now."

"Are you sure?" Rook asked.

"Positive." Eva nodded.

"We may have another problem," Ben said. "We're kinda back in our time."

"You're kidding me." Eva groaned, hanging her head.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one that shot the omnitrix!" Ben shouted. "I didn't do anything!"

"How was I supposed to know that shooting at you would do something like this?" Eva yelled back.

"Do you always shoot first ask questions later?" Ben shouted.

"Enough!" Aikka and Rook shouted, pushing them away from each other.

"How about we go back to HQ and take them to Satis?" Rook suggested.

"Are you crazy? You seriously want to take them to HQ?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Is Satis there?" Eva asked.

"Most likely." Rook nodded.

"Then we're going there." Eva declared. "Besides, what are we going to do, reveal it to everyone we know? We're from the future, what damage could we possibly do?"

"Fine, but if anything happens, it's your fault." Ben glared at Rook.

"I will take responsibility," Rook agreed.


End file.
